Construct a coliphage that can be used as a generalized transducing phage by covalently inserting foreign DNA in the central region of lambda DNA through the use of the EcoRI and EcoRII restriction endonuclease. Develop a technique for the isolation of specific DNA sequence from eukaryotic cells by DNA-RNA hybridization techniques and then to grow these sequences in E. coli through the use of the lambda generalized transducing phage. The in vitro generation of a set of small deletions in the SV40 genome with EcoRII endonuclease. High resolution electron microscopy of SV40 DNA heteroduplexes with very small deletion loops. Studies on the mechanism for the rho dependent and rho independent release of RNA during transcription with E. coli RNA polymerase. Isolation of a temperature sensitive E. coli rho mutant. Isolation of the coliphage lambda N operated RNA polymerase.